


я буду ждать тебя в черно-белом мире

by theochan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Study, Colour blindness, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, different first meeting, soulmate meeting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theochan/pseuds/theochan
Summary: с детства им всем говорят “вы обязательно найдете того, кто предназначен вам судьбой”, а потом учат различать цвета по черно-белым картинкам. каждому из них взрослые нянечки и преподавательницы в садиках рассказывают, какого оттенка у них глаза, волосы и шорты, которые они сегодня надели. на запястьи завязан браслет с бусинами, на которых написаны первые буквы полосок радуги.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	я буду ждать тебя в черно-белом мире

с детства им всем говорят “вы обязательно найдете того, кто предназначен вам судьбой”, а потом учат различать цвета по черно-белым картинкам. каждому из них взрослые нянечки и преподавательницы в садиках рассказывают, какого оттенка у них глаза, волосы и шорты, которые они сегодня надели. на запястьи завязан браслет с бусинами, на которых написаны первые буквы полосок радуги. сакё узнает, что его глаза фиолетовые, не от мамы, а от учительницы в саду, и в тот же день он спрашивает у матери, почему она ничего ему не сказала.

улыбка на ее губах грустная, синяки под глазами придают ей еще более уставший вид, и мягкий, родной голос говорит роковое “я еще не встретила своего соулмейта, золотой ты мой”. сакё плачет, уткнувшись в ее плечо, потому что боится, что тоже останется один. мама гладит его по голове, шепчет, что такое случается редко и что он наверняка найдет любовь всей своей жизни. сакё боится остаться в этом черно-белом мире навсегда. он хочет увидеть небо, солнце, все цветы мира, мамино любимое платье и радугу в небе после дождя. он хочет когда-нибудь развязать браслет на запястье.

из года в год его вера в лучшее все уменьшается и уменьшается, а количество черно-бело-серых вещей в гардеробе только увеличивается. сакё поправляет черный галстук со школьной эмблемой и выбегает из дома, чтобы точно не опоздать на электричку. погода стоит просто отвратительнейшая, дождь льет как из ведра, а репортажей о дорожных происшествиях на следующий день появляется огромнейшее количество. его мама выдыхает взволнованно и просит сакё быть очень аккуратным. он кивает и гладит ее по плечу, успокаивая. все-таки, она принимает такие новости близко к сердцу.

азума уже ни во что не верит. честно, ему даже просто думать сложно. он делает все на автопилоте, заправляет кровать и умывается, надевает первую попавшуюся кофту и идет завтракать, зная, что даже не почувствует вкуса. он мельком смотрит в зеркало, всматривается в собственные опухшие глаза и в голове невольно слышится голос отца, мягко называющий его глаза жидким золотом. азума истерически всхлипывает. отворачивается от зеркала, вытирает глаза и снова медленными шагами идет к кухне. от каши, про которую он забыл, пахнет горелым и на вкус она горькая, но азума все равно съедает все. он не помнит, когда помыл посуду, но его все устраивает.

жизнь стабильно катится под откос. сакё чешет разодранную об асфальт щеку, подбирает пакет с земли и дает деру из плохо освещенного переулка, пока зажавшие его там бугаи не очухались. жизнь постепенно становится лучше. азума начинает спать без кошмаров и боль на сердце проходит немного, позволяет ему дышать полной грудью. сакё когда-то давно потерял браслет-идентификатор цветов в одной из драк, и, честно говоря, это даже к лучшему, ведь теперь ему не нужно будет думать еще и о безопасности своего соулмейта. азума с надеждой смотрит на украшение-необходимость на запястье, гладит выбитые буквы кончиками пальцев и частенько тайком мечтает наконец встретить предназначенного судьбой.

очередная разборка - драка - выстрелы - вой полицейской сирены - стены заброшки неподалеку. привычный ход действий для двадцатипятилетнего сакё, который варится во всей этой каше со старшей школы, и совсем непривычный для сакоды, новичка, которого повесили на сакё в начале этого месяца. из колеи выбивается только то, что сакода дышит тяжело-тяжело и рассматривает все вокруг глазами распахнутыми широко-широко, потому что он только что коснулся руки их полевого врача и увидел мир во всех его красках. “босс, босс, ваши глаза, они ведь фиолетовые, да?”. сакё молча кивает и у него на лице проступают желваки. он находится в том состоянии, в котором хочется выхлестать весь алкоголь, что будет под рукой.

азума все-также бережно хранит браслет в полке комода и перед приходом нового клиента чуть ли не силком гасит надежду на то, что может быть именно этот человек окажется его соулмейтом. несмотря на все надежды, пусть и проглоченные вместе с комом в горле, чудо не происходит. азума впервые хочет вышвырнуть весь этот бред про предназначенных судьбой из своей головы и жизни. вышвырнуть все установки, вбитые в подкорку сознания, не получается, конечно же, но сходить в бар и напиться в стельку кажется просто прекрасной идеей.

в баре шумно, стробоскопы в танцевальной зоне ослепляют каждую секунду, но азума привычно-грациозно подходит к барной стойке и просит налить что-нибудь покрепче, на выбор бармена с довольно короткими темными волосами и выражением лица, про которое пела великолепная леди гага. человек-покерфейс ставит перед азумой коктейль темного оттенка, посыпанный сверху долькой грейпфрута и несколькими листиками мяты. азума подозревает, что этот цвет имеет холодный подтон, потому что на вид этот оттенок черного в коктейле совпадает с цветом его брюк, которые консультантка в магазине охарактеризовала как синие.

сакё сидит за барной стойкой немного ссутулившись по привычке, прикладывается к бокалу с абсентом, даже не кривится, когда чувствует горечь на языке, а потом обводит глазами контингент, который сегодня собрался в баре. сложно разглядеть что-либо из-за искусственного дыма и почти нулевого освещения за пределами барных стоек. он выдыхает устало, и жестом просит бармена повторить заказ. все-таки, алкоголь приятно обжигает горло и заполняет пустой желудок. мимо него проходит человек, который явно совсем немного переборщил с алкоголем, но за завесой длинных белых - сакё уверен, что они белые, не седые - волос не видно лица. человек спотыкается и сакё автоматически подхватывает его. в ответ слышится довольно отчетливое “спасибо, извините”. сакё слишком пьян, чтобы понять, что мир вокруг него теперь выглядит по другому. 

азума просыпается с сильнейшей головной болью, которую только ухудшает буйство красок и непривычно ярких цветов вокруг. горло сводит с чудовищной силой, когда он понимает, что вчера он встретил своего соулмейта и даже не осознал это вовремя. он помнит только две вертикально расположенные родинки на щеке под левым глазом и сильную хватку чужой руки на своем торсе. бусины браслета, который азума только что выудил из комода, действительно помогают хоть немного разгрести хаос в голосе и мире вокруг, и через несколько часов азума уже точно знает, как называются все цвета, что его окружают. ему кажется, что он упустил такое множество красивых вещей, пока видел мир исключительно черно-белым. 

сакё кажется, что его голова сейчас разорвется. все вокруг яркое, непривычное и первым же делом он ищет в интернете таблицу цветов. желтый действительно совпадает с цветом солнца, но красный и зеленый почему-то тоже, хотя сакё уверен, что так быть не должно. небо и вправду голубое, сакё совсем немного успокаивается, глядя на бескрайний небосвод в окно. почему-то в радуге он видит только два цвета и желтая большая полоса и тонкая голубая будто издевательски посмеиваются над ним, когда он пристально вглядывается в картинку, пытаясь найти оставшиеся пять цветов. первый же звонок, который он совершает с утра - звонок в регистратуру больницы, потому что ему очевидно нужно записаться к офтальмологу. 

врач задает вопросы и показывает карточки, где ему нужно увидеть цифры, но проблема в том, что цифр там нет. сакё чувствует, как тревога сдавливает горло и неосознанно начинает стучать пальцами по ручке кресла. через несколько часов он стоит в холле больницы и сжимает в пальцах медицинское заключение с одной-единственной рукописной надписью в графе диагноза - дихромазия протанопия. врач довольно долго объясняет, что его глаз не видит красный, и поэтому зеленые и красные оттенки заменяются на желтые и темно-серые, а фиолетовый цвет становится синим. сакё радует только то, что хотя бы синие и желтые оттенки он видит без изменений. если говорить начистоту, то сакё не радует ничего.

азума не знает, на что он рассчитывает, когда приходит в тот же бар через месяц после происшествия, но не отказываться же хотя бы от легкого шампанского, пока он здесь. все тот же бармен с покерфейсом молча подает ему фужер с алкоголем и возвращается к заказам других клиентов. оказывается, что у бармена глаза зеленые-зеленые, почти изумрудные, а волосы и вправду почти черные. азума кивает сам себе и отпивает немного шампанского из бокала. золотые глаза скользят по лицам посетителей и в самом углу зала цепляются за человека, на чьем лице под левым глазом находятся две аккуратные родинки-точки. 

сакё приходит в этот бар снова будто по наитию, но ближе к концу вечера он начинает все больше и больше сожалеть о всех принятых решениях. он теряется в собственных мыслях и оттуда его вырывает громкое постукивание ногтей по столешнице. он поднимает глаза и видит удивительно привлекательное лицо, обрамленное белыми, абсолютно точно белыми, волосами. золотистые - может быть они красные, а может зеленые, а может просто желтые, сакё не может быть в этом уверен - глаза рассматривают его жадно, будто пытаются раздеть догола одним взглядом.

“ну здравствуй, _мой_ соулмейт”.

у сакё шум в ушах стоит такой, что ему кажется, что он сейчас оглохнет, потому что чужая ухоженная ладонь касается его собственной и его будто пробивает электрическим током. интуиция, какой бы ненадежной силой она не была, совершенно точно не подвела его сегодня. тот самый голос, который извинялся перед ним месяц назад, теперь заставляет мурашки бегать по коже, называя его _своим_.

“неужели обязательно было напиваться до того состояния, что ты на ногах тогда не стоял?”

азума ухмыляется, пока за фасадом тонет-задыхается-крошится в пыль от одного взгляда фиолетово-аметистовых глаз. честно, он совсем не тот тип, который можно назвать влюбчивым, но человек напротив сводит его с ума просто тембром своего невыносимо красивого голоса.

“я просто проигнорирую этот выпад в мою сторону.”

сакё целуется быстро, сильно, часто прикусывает чужой язык и губы, азума узнает это буквально через пятнадцать минут в коридоре собственной квартиры, даже не дойдя до гостиной или спальни, потому что у обоих не осталось ни грамма терпения, они друг для друга - оголенные провода, которые искрят при прикосновениях. азума вплетает пальцы в отросшие светлые прядки на чужом затылке и слышит низкий полустон. сакё не отстает, обхватывает тонкую талию руками, гладит пальцами ложбинку позвоночника, оттягивает чужую нижнюю губу зубами, прикусывает ее несильно.

оба дышат тяжело, когда наконец отстраняются, их лбы и кончики носов соприкасаются и кажется, будто они друг перед другом как открытые книги. тишину прерывает низкое “и все-таки мне кажется, что твои глаза золотые”. азума вскидывает бровь вопросительно, и сакё сразу же шепотом добавляет “у меня цветовая слепота”. сказать это оказывается удивительно легко, а поцелуй в кончик носа успокивает, дает надежду на то, что все будет хорошо. 

через несколько дней они оба переезжают в их новую, _общую_ , квартиру и теперь кажется, что все эти годы ожидания были лишь маленькой преградой. изо дня в день сакё возвращается с работы и его встречает удивительно домашний азума в пижаме и с аккуратным низким пучком. удивительно, насколько быстро они оба адаптировались к совместной жизни, хотя прошло всего несколько месяцев. удивительно, насколько хорошо они дополняют друг друга. азума любит бесконечно сильно, а его любят в ответ не меньше.

— можешь закрыть глаза, пожалуйста? — азума ерзает на чужих коленях, но сакё совсем не против. 

— конечно, как скажешь. — азума снимает с него его старые очки в черной оправе и надевает другие, судя по ощущению холодного пластика на коже.

— открывай глаза, солнце мое. — чужая мягкая ладонь гладит сакё по лицу и он сглатывает перед тем, как выполнить просьбу.

у мира снова совсем другие краски. горшок с кактусом на шкафу не темно-желтый, а зеленый. плюшевый кот на их диване на самом деле рыжий, а не светло-желтый. сакё чувствует, как начинает плакать и азума гладит его по голове, осыпает поцелуями его макушку и лоб. шепотом по квартире раздается “спасибо, спасибо, спасибо, спасибо”.

— я выбрал цвет оправы под цвет твоих глаз, сакё, — азума говорит своим привычным удивительно-ласковым голосом. золотые, теперь сакё уверен, что они золотые, глаза смотрят на него любяще. — ты выглядишь восхитительно в них, любовь моя.

— твой цвет глаз такой же теплый как и весь ты, я так сильно тебя люблю. — сакё утыкается носом в чужую шею и слышит тихое посмеивание азумы.

_кому нужны остальные цвета, если самые любимые глаза в его жизни он может различить даже без специальных линз в очках._


End file.
